


Meeting the Beast (ON-HIATUS)

by Lilly Meadows (m00nlight101)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Cannibalism, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feral Behavior, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, New Parent, Other, Parenthood, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight101/pseuds/Lilly%20Meadows
Summary: After wandering around the galaxy for a short while Overlord tries to figure out what went wrong with his life. When passing through a planet that closely resembles Earth, he comes across something ODD... A young child who is almost completely feral?! When he reveals himself to her she doesn't run, insult him, fight him, or even scream in terror... She smiles at him! Unknowing what to do with her, he instintively knows he can't just leave her. So he guesses that he'll just take her under his wing, or something...





	1. Meeting the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to my other story "Who and/or What are you?" and takes place in between the Last Stand of the Wreckers and the time that he gets captured by the Autobots, and placed in the basement of the Lost Light in the First issue of More than Meets the Eye comic. 
> 
> This story also explains the relationship between Kin and Overlord, and how they are connected to each other. Kin is a slighty feral/wild child in this and she's currently around the age of 4-5 years of age. There will be mentions of a mild case of Child Neglect/Abuse in this story, but nothing too bad. Trepan will also be mentioned every now-and-then.

     *Sigh* "Great... That's _just_ great. Megatron is dead, and I'm floating around the galaxy in the middle of nowhere!" Overlord exasperated as floated idly along the cosmos, wondering what the Pit he was going to do next. "Oh well, I did manage to have _some_ fun... They were even amusing to an extent. I certainly didn't expect for them to rig up that bomb the way did. I'm still picking out shrapnel from out of my seams!" he stated, and both chuckled and shook his helm in amusement. Then out of corner of his right optic, he could see a fairly large looking planet that appeared to resemble Earth. "Hmm... I suppose I can see what kind of Entertainment this world has. Who knows, maybe I'll even find a worthy challenger!" With that, Overlord transformed into his fighter jet-based alt-mode, and flew towards the strange new planet beneath him.

     As he landed on the ground, Overlord took the time to observe the strange new place. Like before, he noticed the similarities of this planet and that of Earth... Obviously organic, but nothing to alert him of anything that would be dangerous to his cybernetic-based species. A wetland prairie behind him and a forest to his front, and the weather appeared to be on the verge of the beginning of the summertime. Then he noticed what looked to be a village of sorts amongst the forest edge. So he decided to start there.

     When he approached the village, he decided that it would be best to stay hidden by using the forest as cover. Now normally he wouldn't even think of hiding from anyone, however because he was so much larger than most organic species (even he was considered above-average height amongst his own species), he hid as to not scare any of them off. After all, he wouldn't want to give his future toys any reason to panic... just yet! So he proceeded to blend in with the foliage. As he turned to observe the villagers daily life in the distance, he noticed something odd. Some of the villagers appeared to be harassing a young girl who obviously didn't look like the rest of them. She had slightly pointed ears, long sharp claws on her servos and pedes, and hair that resembled sunflowers. The other villagers only had the same exact human appearance, only with their hair being a Dark Brown variation or a variation of Black. Ah, she had finally managed to escape the ones badgering her and pulled out a loaf of bread. She must have stolen it. She appeared to pause, only to make a sort of signal and was greeted by another larger female, must be her carrier. Only to be surprised when the larger one of the two had struck her upside the helm  _hard_ , she appeared to complain that it was the  _only_ thing that was brought to them. It was only then that he noticed the moderately large group of other children hidden off to the side of the dark alleyway that they were currently occupying. He counted at _least_ seven other smaller helms, and the largest of the children were what had to be the age of fifteen with an heavy athletic build. Yeah, one loaf of bread was definitely not going to feed the lot of them. The golden haired child said nothing, and held her helm down in what appeared to be shame for apparently disappointing her carrier once more. The larger female only huffed and then turned to give the loaf to the group of little ones behind her, who proceeded to tear into whatever amount of the loaf that they could get their tiny servos on with the vigor of wild animals. All of the children glared at their _provider_ with venom, as they fed and nearly growled at her if she got too close. Compared to the others, she was very underweight for her age, (of four perhaps) and the others were clearly well fed... Very well fed. Interesting... After feeding on what little they could, they retreated to a dwelling further down the alleyway that was... Well, it wasn't a shack or a shed but it was definitely a small house. However it was definitely large enough to house all of them. When the golden child approached the dwelling the door slammed shut, and she was forced to be left out in the cold filthy alley.

     How pitiful... Oddly enough, it reminded him of his own upbringing in a way. Seeing how he too was forced to live on the streets of Cybertrons cold corrupted world. Fighting over scraps, with the nobles and senates living off of luxury. Oh how he hated them. Fortunately for him, that part of Cybertron was no more. He never pointed it out, but even he could tell that war against the corrupted government was long over. He just stuck around for the opportunity of glorious battle, and worthy opponents. He had even hoped that Megatron would see him as a valuable sparring partner. But no such luck. He observed the young one outside the dwellings front door, as she walked around to her left-hand side of the house, and extracted a battered up tarp. Walked back to the front door, and laid on top the front steps of the dwelling for a temporary recharge. The young one intrigues him for some strange reason, he decides to keep on optic on her for now.

* * *

     Two weeks have gone by since he came to this planet and none of the villagers have seen him yet, but he's observed that the golden child is certainly NOT like the others. While she is very young and more placid than the others, she's a fighter... No a survivor! Yes, she always manages to find a way to make it through the harsh neglected life that has been granted for her. Not once did she ever cry, or whimper... Why she never even once complained or cursed whatever fate that has been given to her. Overlord was impressed, very impressed. He would have slaughtered the lot of them for such cruel treatment if it was him. Why, even the pathetic Autobots he had easily pummeled had far better manners than these insects! Yet, here she was, fetching her so called  _Family_  their daily food/tools, or whatever else they needed without any fuss of any sort. She was much too kind for those around her. They didn't deserve her, not a single one of them deserved her. Despite all the cruelty, she still obeys like a good little child, questions not, and does as she's told (ordered) to care for _Family_.

     One day, she is nearly caught by the local authorities. However, she is smart enough not to lead them to her families hiding place/dwelling, so instead she takes off to the forest where he is currently hiding. He's not worried of any of them discovering him. In fact he wishes they would just get it over with so that he can finally have some fun! The authorities do not enter the forest, in fact they seems to fear it for some strange reason. Well, considering that he has currently taken residents here they should be! He can see the young girl out of the corner of his right optic, hiding in the brush, and from the look in her own optics daring them to come closer, to even attempt to follow her into the forest. It was only then that he noticed the skeletons hidden a little further away from where she was hiding. Either she was the reason why those skeletons were there, or they were there long before she was created. Overlord believes the latter to be the case. Her pursuers argue amongst themselves as to whether they should go in and retrieve her. One of them states that the place is either haunted or sacred/holy land Overlord isn't sure, but they decide to retreat back to village without her anyway.

     He turns to where she's hiding, and she proceeds to carefully take a chunk off the loaf that she stole. When she does so, she does it in a matter so that while she gets a portion for herself she makes it appear that it had not been tampered with at all, and that it never was missing anything to it. Clever girl. She then eats her share, and waits for an hour or two then leaves to return back to her home. The same thing happens as the first day he noticed her, she gets punished for being unable to bring enough food for all of them, and is left out in the cold. He's getting real annoyed with her ungrateful family, but admires her caring for them even after all they put her through. Meanwhile... On the other side of the village a militia group of sorts enters the village, and proceeds to speak with the very authorities that had chased the golden child earlier that day. They explain that she had been causing them trouble for a long time now, but were always unable to catch her. The soldiers offer to catch the child for them... for the right price. Mercenaries... This could be a problem. There are far too many for her to outrun, but perhaps she can outwit them like the others earlier. The authorities are desperate, and decide to pay for the soldiers to bring her in. They tell them where she child can usually be found, and the soldiers move out find and catch the girl.

     When they find her it is nighttime, and she heard them approach while acting like she was still slumbering away. When one of the soldiers attempts to grab her, they are caught off guard (Overlord included), by her attacking the one who was foolish enough to grab her. She scratched at his face and throat, bit his hand hard enough to brake their wrist, punched them in their crotch and dashed away underneath the pedes of the other soldiers who were foolish to try and catch her. Every time they nearly caught her she would put up a fight and (interestingly enough) hiss, spit, growl, and even roar at the mercenaries like a cybercat when cornered. It wasn't until she nearly reached the forest that they actually managed to catch her. A tripwire net had been set up for her, the others merely a distraction. She was NOT happy, she even tried to bite through the net hoping to create a hole large enough for her escape. The soldiers had called the authorities during the time of her struggle, and had arrived while she attempted to escape. They were amazed at such success for such a simple tactic, and wondered to themselves "Why didn't WE think of that?!" When they turned to the child who had been a thorn in their spinal struts, they proceeded to flog her! Flog a Fragging Sparkling! Overlord has seen far enough and decided to end such blasphemy.

     He charged into the soon-to-be battleground, and took them all by surprise. He demolished them! By time the fight was over, the all but the child was dead, and the mercenaries/authorities were completely unrecognizable. When he looked to see if the girl was alright, he was surprised! She did not show him any fear, she did not scream in terror, insult him, or attempt to fight him, she smiled at him... Brightly, fangs and all. Wait fangs? This child gets more interesting by the nanoklik! He leaned his helm down to get a better look at her, and noticed small specks of rusty-brown color covering her frame. The small tattered beige dress that was clearly too small for her little frame, had gotten some new tears in it from the ordeal. Then she did something no one had ever done to him. She hugged his nasal ridge and purred loudly. She hugged him!


	2. Well... This is new!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically explores the earliest parts of Kin and Overlord's relationship. Expect very fluffy feelings!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I should have done this on the first chapter, but I kind of forgot to do so. I TAKE ABSOLUTELY NO CREDIT FOR THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE!!! The IDW comics ultimately go to Simon Furman, and the MTMTE/LL comics goes to James Roberts, Nick Roche, and Mike Costa. The ONLY THING I take credit for is the randomness that comes out of my brain!

     "Well... This is new! But actually not that bad." Overlord thought to himself as the small child was still clinging to his faceplates in a warm embrace. Purring happily away, without a care in the world. Then they separated once they heard a groan from the child's right-hand side. When they both looked to the source, apparently one managed to survive. But not without injuries, his lower pedes were completely gone. And his lower servos were absolutely shattered. He would be harmless now. The golden child approached the man that was mortally spared, only then did Overlord recognize him as the one who beat the young one. Her attacker spoke saying that they both were monsters. How ironic for him to say such a thing, but Overlord knew that he was in no position to make such a statement. He thought the young one would become upset at such a claim. Only to be surprised once more when she smiled sweetly at him, and then... She reached into where his spark chamber should have been, and ripped out his beating, pulsing spark. And ate it in front of they're own optics. Literately! Overlord could not have been more proud of the human child! And when she turned back to look at him, he couldn't help but cry out "THAT'S MY GIRL!"

* * *

Kin's POV

     I knew for about two weeks now, that I was being watched. But I did not know by whom, or what. I could sense them from the very beginning, and from earlier this morning in the forest. The forest was the strongest that I could tell myself as to where they could have possibly have been. It seems that I was correct, considering that he literately burst from it! At first I thought that whatever it was wished to kill me like the others did. Only to be surprised when he slayed my attackers, and not me. I watched as he tore them apart with a morbid fascination. He was powerful yes, but also graceful in his movements. He was like a Tiger! A huge metal tiger! That took the form of some sort of giant metal-man. Once he was finished, he got closer to me so he could look me over. He appeared to inspect me for any more injuries, to which I had none. Yes, he was obviously dangerous, but he had just saved my life! I couldn't help but to show my savior my gratitude, by embracing him. And despite the fact that he was made of metal, he was very warm!

     I detached myself from him when I heard a noise. One of my assaulters had survived. I walked over to him, only for him to say "You're Monsters! The both of you!" I couldn't help but laugh at him in my head. I smiled at him sweetly, and ripped out his heart in front of his own eyes! And made it a point to eat it in front of him. Compared to all of what little food I've had all my life, it was delicious! When I remembered about my hero, I hoped I didn't disgust or scare him off. But he only approved! He was filled with pride and loudly declared "THAT'S MY GIRL!" I did not know what he meant by that, but I didn't care. For the first time in my life... I felt safe, I felt welcome, I felt wanted, I felt home!

* * *

Normal POV

     The 60 ft./18.288 meters (A.N.-That's as tall as an 5 story building people!) of a mech picked up the child as carefully as he could, and placed her onto his left-shoulder plating. She was a little upset with being manhandled, which is understandable considering what she just went through. But once she was placed on his shoulder, she couldn't stop looking in awe of how high off the ground she was. Nor could she stop making cute little noises at close she was to his faceplate. She wasn't scared, or even nervous on being this close to him. (After all she did hug him not but a few moments ago.) She just wouldn't shut up about how much she thought how pretty his optics were! Which caught Overlord off guard, no one had ever said that about his optics! Let alone given him any sort of compliment regarding his frame. To say that his optics sparkled like deep rubies. He didn't know what to think, let alone say anything to that!

     As Overlord walked deeper into the forest, he looked for a place of shelter for the small child currently seated upon his left-shoulder. He found a decent looking hut that wasn't too far from the village, and it was close to a river. So he wouldn't have to worry about her becoming dehydrated, or for her to stay dirty for long. He set her down in front of the hut and she quickly figured out what to do. "She's a smart one.", he mused to himself. The golden child took a look at the rusted lock on the door and proceeded to hit it with a large rock. After about three good smacks, the lock practically crumbled to the floor. Once the door was open she looked inside of the hut. While she was distracted, Overlord decided to make himself smaller (via mass displacement) so that he could enter the hut as well. When she turned around to look at him, he was no more than a little over 6ft. 9in./ 2.10 meters tall. And the hut was fortunately large enough that he didn't have to duck his helm to enter, or to walk around in the place. The place was quite the mess, but considering that the door had an rusted lock on it. It must have been quite some time since anyone has used the place. But Overlord noticed something odd. All of the furniture, and the lighting was intact. The only real evidence of unuse of the place was the huge amount of dust and cobwebs littering the building.

     The small golden child was currently exploring the building with utmost interest. He chuckled at her every time she came across a spider or some other bug, she acted like an wild animal that had spotted an intruder in their territory. Only to kill it with such vigor. "Okay, at least we won't have a problem with that." Overlord said quietly to himself, only to jump slightly when she shrieked loudly at the small tidal wave of baby daddy long legs heading towards her. She jumped onto Overlord's backstruts and clung to him tightly as the group of baby spiders left the hut. It was only when Overlord inspected every inch of the hut and came up completely empty of anymore bugs that could have made their home there, did she finally get down off of his backstruts. Together the duo spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the place up, and emptying out anything that they couldn't use. Once nighttime came around, Overlord sat himself in the burgundy colored vinyl sofa and laid down as if it was his personal berth. Only after 5 maybe 10min. did the little one climb up on top of his chassis and promptly fell straight into recharge. Overlord couldn't help but think to himself "So this is what it's like to be a sire, huh? It's kind of nice." After looking at her injuries on her back that she received earlier that morning he vowed to never let any harm come to the child again.

* * *

     Once morning arrived, Overlord did his best to not wake the sleeping child when getting up from the couch. He was only 3 feet away when she asked him were he was going, "I'm going to go get us some fuel, I'll be right back. You stay here and rest some more until I return." She was satisfied with his answer, nestled back into the couch, and promptly fell back to sleep. Before leaving Overlord stopped to find a blanket to cover her up so she wouldn't get cold, and left the hut that they now shared. Before heading into the village, Overlord thought best to change his appearance. Humans aren't fond of Cybertronians with the war that they brought to their planet. So he altered himself to be a dark olive skinned man with short messy navy hair and well defined lips. He was the same height though, and had a muscular build; but not overly so. His optics were still the same, but they now appeared to glow in a strange way. He wore an long sleeved navy turtleneck shirt with slate grey slacks and a dusty purple military vest. His combat boots came up to his mid-calf and were a mahogany brown. After looking over himself for a moment, satisfied with his appearance he walked into the small primitive town.

     The first thing he did was to look for a pharmacy to restock the medical supplies that were outdated in the hut. He made sure to have plenty of bandages and antiseptics as well as what else one would find in an first-aid kit. He placed his findings in the large tarp that was previously covering the couch that he and the child slept on the night before. When he was about to leave he was approached by the manager of the pharmacy and before he could ask him, Overlord simply handed him a large number of cash and walked out the door. Next he hit the market and was about to grab a large orange-pink fruit when he realized "While I am certain she can eat fruit, what the hell does she eat other than bread?" He was also concerned about any possible food allergies she might have. A nearly-blind elderly woman who was sitting in the shade nearby saw his dilemma and asked him "Have you ever cared for a child before?" "No... I'm new to all of this..." She smiled kindly to him and told him everything important to rearing children. She even told him were the bookstore was so he could get more information on what to do. Which he promptly visited next.

     When he returned to the new hut that he shared, it was nearly 9:45 in the morning. He entered the hut only to be tackled by his new adopted daughter who was calling him 'Papa'. She nuzzled his chassis and purred loudly. He just couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. Here he was, one of the Decepticon Army's fiercest and one of their most deadliest soldiers being cuddled by a small human child. She who hardly even knew him, was already calling him her Sire-figure.

**Author's Note:**

> The bond and interactions between Kin and Overlord are very similar to Lieutenant Yachiru and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki from the Bleach anime/manga series. The only difference is Kin is not a baby, but she is still very young when she meets Overlord. Because Overlord is the first Cybertronian to meet Kin for the first time, she isn't aware of who or what he is and why she should be afraid of him. It turns out that Overlord is actually the very first ever Cybertronian to come to the planet that Kin lives on. So no one there knows anything about the war going on, or even about Cybertron at all. Its for this very reason that Kin is unafraid of Overlord when they meet for the first time. 
> 
> I don't know much about Overlord because I've only read the More Than Meets The Eye/Lost Light comics, but do know that he's very bad news to anyone he comes across. In this story however, I decided to add a possible backstory of Overlords life before he was a fellow Gladiator who fought against Megatron before the Cybertronian War started. So yeah, you'll get snippets of Overlords possible childhood in this fic too. I personally estimate that he's in the equivalent of his mid to late 30's as far as humans go. Because I believe that Megatron in the MTMTE/LL comics is roughly the equivalent of early to middle 40's human wise. I mean come on, his holoform even looks like he's in his 40's in the Swearth mini-arc in the MTMTE comics. 
> 
> On another note, for those of you who don't understand what 'Flogging' is. It's basically whipping someone as a disciplinary technique. So for someone to whip a 4-5 year old child, you can understand why Overlord is so upset. This practice had been used since Ancient Rome! According to my second source (I don't believe or use Wikipedia that much. Too much false/incomplete information, but good for getting a general idea of things) the last person recorded in history to be flogged was William John O'Meally back in 1958 in an Australian prison. I don't think people do it anymore, but I have been wrong before which is really sad when you think about it. You can learn more about it here at https://www.britannica.com/topic/flogging and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flagellation.


End file.
